


En busca de la Historia Interminable

by Alega



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Die unendliche Geschichte | Neverending Story - Michael Ende, Fushigi no Kuni no Miyuki-chan | Miyuki-chan in Wonderland
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hola, humano, llegas en buen momento. Estoy a punto de conseguir el libro que me permitirá obtener el derecho absoluto sobre algunos seres mágicos. Mayordomo, mi nueva conciencia parlante y yo ya iniciamos el viaje...</p>
            </blockquote>





	En busca de la Historia Interminable

Fue un doce de febrero cuando el joven Artemis Fowl se encontró con un inesperado individuo que desafiaba todo los hechos del mundo animal. El suceso se cuenta hoy en día como un cuento ameno, destinado a sacar sonrisas del rostro de los habitantes del Subsuelo, aunque los del Consejo lo tomaron como otro motivo más para declararlo amenaza mundial y someterlo a juicio (fueron objeto de bromas: todo lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer el niño humano lo tomaban como amenaza mundial). Por desgracia, las pruebas aún no eran suficientes, y algunas ni siquiera válidas. Que una historia sobre el criminal más famoso del Subsuelo divierta a éstos, dejaba perplejos a algunos de sus férreos detractores, pues ¿acaso se justificaba ese tono tan jovial cuando ese mismo nombre sacaba angustias y maldiciones cuando entraba en acción con sus fechorías? Los gustos de los seres del Subsuelo se sumían en una bruma confusa.

El joven Artemis Fowl bajaba de su habitación hacia el salón comedor para desayunar. Había tenido intención de saltárselo, pero su madre propuso comer juntos y a él le costaba negársele a ella. Iba con prisa; intentaba aprovechar el máximo del tiempo en su nuevo proyecto. Le había válido días enteros encerrado en su laboratorio, con los ojos pegados a su computadora reuniendo información y alerta de cualquier correo de algunos de sus contactos alrededor del mundo que le pudieran dar otra pista para acercarse a su objetivo. Obviamente, Artemis no les especificó la cuestión a buscar, se limitó a inventar una explicación convincente y ellos se la tragaron, dispuestos a cooperar con él. Artemis pensaba que lo ayudaban guiados más por su nombre y apellido que por verdadero afecto, y tal vez estuviera en lo cierto.

Esta vez, lo que codiciaba el chico de trece años era un libro. Pero no cualquier libro, sino uno que desafiaba a la ciencia en todos sus sentidos: La Historia Interminable. A la vista de otra persona pasaría por un libro común y corriente, vagamente infantil y que dejaba unos valores bien apreciados como lo era la amistad, el enmendar los errores, la relación paternal y la aceptación de uno mismo sin importar los defectos. Para un ser humano común, Michael Ende había tenido imaginación al escribir las aventuras de Bastián, Atreyu y Fújux.

Artemis Fowl sabía que todo era una farsa. El hombre sólo documentó la experiencia de Bastián. La verdadera Historia Interminable se escondía en algún lugar de todo el mundo, siendo leída por otro ignorante incauto. Era del interés de Artemis en hacerse con ella y visitar aquél mundo mágico. Se trataba de un viaje dimensional, planeaba estudiarlo una vez adentro, luego sabía que tenía unos deseos para formular con el propósito de regresar a su propio mundo. Apartaría unos cuantos deseos de aquél propósito y los utilizaría en su beneficio; había criaturas mágicas que en su verdadero mundo y bajo sus órdenes le resultarían útiles. Los mejores empleados en todo el planeta, de seguro. El único defecto que le encontró al plan era que Mayordomo no podría acompañarlo esta vez, el viaje de ida era de una sola persona. Y el de venida, ya se vería.

Su madre lo ahogó en sus brazos debido a su gran abrazo. Desayunaron bajo la plática incesante de ella y luego se despidieron, costándole a Artemis declinar la invitación de pasear con ella por la ciudad. Subió hacia su laboratorio para comprobar los avances que hubiera hecho la computadora mientras dormía. Mayordomo ya lo estaría esperando arriba.

Pero en mitad del camino se vería sorprendido por una criatura inimaginable para él…

* * *

Ésta le saltó encima y le picó en el ojo. Artemis soltó un quejido por el dolor antes de fijarse de lo que había chocado contra él. Miró de un lado para otro y no vio nada ni nadie. Tal vez fue una partícula de polvo, pensó, aunque fuera improbable, la mansión Fowl lucía una limpieza impecable.  _Y estoy perdiendo mi tiempo deteniéndome por esta tontería, por dios_. Justo cuando se proponía a seguir, se percató de un bicho caminándole por la chaqueta del traje Armani. No, mejor dicho, trepaba por su chaqueta. Con un ligero movimiento de la mano, trató de quitárselo de encima. Lo logró: ahora el insecto quedó sobre su pálida mano.

Era un grillo, un grillo muy curioso. ¿Sus ojos le engañaban o acaso cargaba puesto un traje de segunda mano, con sombrero y bastón?

— ¡Al fin te doy alcance, hijo! —exclamó el grillo.

Artemis no gritó aunque tuvo intenciones de hacerlo, se contuvo y en su lugar mantuvo la compostura. Debía de tratarse de algún artefacto mecánico, con dispositivo de voz. De seguro al otro lado de la línea estaría Potrillo muriéndose de la risa. A pesar de lo tonta de la broma (¿Acaso la PES no debería mantener al centauro ocupado con sus operaciones policíacas?), debía concederle algo de gloria. El grillo parecía autentico, y la ropa era un buen detalle.

—Ya basta Potrillo, estoy ocupado en estos momentos —le habló al grillo—. No lo tomes a mal, me encanta que en medio de la vigilancia constante de mis movimientos te tomes el tiempo para trucos como estos, cualquiera diría que la PES es lo suficientemente aburrida para que decidas entretenerte conmigo en tu tiempo libre.

—No soy un centauro, ¡soy un grillo! —le corrigió el insecto.

Artemis puso los ojos en blanco.

—Gracias por la aclaración, vaya que hacía falta.

—Te hablo en serio, muchacho. Soy Pepe Grillo y estoy aquí debido a una tarea especial. —Artemis arqueó una ceja, Pepe Grillo dudó en estar logrando el efecto adecuado—. He venido aquí para ser tu conciencia.

Era ridículo.

—Ya déjalo Potrillo, ya sé que ansías que me convierta en un hombre "de bien", pero manipularme con un bichejo es impropio de un  _supuesto_  genio como tú.

—Que me llamo Pepe Grillo.

Artemis ignoró la aclaración del bicho, en su lugar retomó su camino y llegó hacia su despacho. Mayordomo le dio los buenos días. Estaba parado frente a la computadora encendida.

—¿Novedades?

—Una muy grande —le informó su guardaespaldas.

—Bien, espera. —Artemis fue hacia un estante y tomó de allí un frasquito. Depositó al grillo dentro haciendo oídos sordos a las protestas. Cerró el frasquito con una tapa llena de agujeritos. Sólo por si acaso—. Primero quiero comprobar cómo está construido esto. —Señaló al grillo. Artemis le explicó la nueva maquinaria de Potrillo—. Si se puede, intentaré programarlo para que funcione bajo mi mando.

Mayordomo aceptó lo que le decía su amo y observó quietamente cómo Artemis hacía los estudios correspondientes. Los resultados fueron desconcertantes. Mayordomo se acercó a su amo y miró a la pantalla del ordenador. Se le escaparon la mayoría de los términos y los gráficos, sin embargo, entendió muy bien lo puesto al final del informe: era una criatura viva. Y sin rastro de la tecnología de la PES. Miró a la criatura encerrada en el frasquito, era un grillo. Nada anormal aparte de las ropas y sus gritos ahogados por el cristal.

—Es imposible —musitó Artemis después de recuperado del desconcierto—. ¡Los bichos no hablan!

—Y los duendes son producto de fábulas y leyendas —le dijo Mayordomo.

Artemis se obligó a callarse. Mayordomo tenía un punto. Todavía reticente, sacó al bicho y lo colocó en la mesa de trabajo. El bicho tomó mucho aire, sosteniéndose con el bastón.

—C-como te decía, me llamo Pepe Grillo y he venido aquí para ser tu conciencia.

Mayordomo acompañó a Artemis en el gesto desdeñoso.

—Una lástima, ya tengo una.

—Inutilizada la mayor parte de las veces —repuso el grillo. Mayordomo tuvo que darle la razón.

— ¿Y qué? El punto es que la tengo.

El grillo pareció contrariado. Mayordomo supuso que no se había esperado que su amo fuera tan difícil. Dando la charla por finalizada, Artemis le pidió que se pusiera cómodo e hiciera lo que le apeteciera. Se acercó a la computadora y se sentó en el asiento, frente a ella. Empezaba su trabajo. Lo recibió un correo electrónico de uno de sus contactos, le informaba que el libro en cuestión había sido visto en un tugurio de libros de segunda mano, en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón. El correo incluía la dirección y el nombre de la tienda, más una foto adicional. Efectivamente, podía tratarse del libro. Comprobó vía satélite la autenticidad de la tienda y organizó el itinerario en su mente, no iba a perder el menor segundo.

—Mayordomo, prepara el equipaje. Vamos a viajar.

Mayordomo fue diligente a cumplir la orden. Su invitado no deseado se mostró interesado. ¡Japón, tierra del sol naciente, una maravilla donde las tradiciones y la tecnología se entremezclaban! ¡El hogar de la princesa Kaguya, de las mikos en los templos y los árboles de cerezo! Pepe Grillo se alegró en serio, hasta que reparó en cierto detalle.

—¿Y tu escuela? Faltar a clases es malo, más sin una excusa válida. Piensa en tu educaci…

—Ya lo tengo preparado —cortó Artemis.

Mandaría un correo al director del colegio con el nombre de su madre, Angeline Fowl, informándole que faltaría a clases por un severo resfriado. Y en caso de no picar el anzuelo, Artemis programó el teléfono del directo para cuando al llamarla, la conexión se desviara a un número aparte sin que se diera cuenta. En ese número quedaría grabado un mensaje con la voz de su madre, construido mediante previas grabaciones de su voz. En cuanto a Angeline Fowl, haría el mismo procedimiento sólo que supliría el resfriado por un viaje escolar a España.

—Engañar a tus mayores está mal.

Artemis hizo lo que actualmente hacía con su verdadera conciencia: no le prestó atención. Mayordomo volvió después de media hora con todo preparado. Esa misma mañana partieron.

* * *

Los pasajes de avión para Tokio estaban agotados. Artemis envió a Mayordomo a comprar dos de primera clase a alguno de los pasajeros; costarían el doble de su valor, pero Artemis podía permitirse ese gasto y muchos otros. Sospechaba que el dinero le haría falta si quería avanzar en su búsqueda imprevista por el país asiático y de eso se encargaría el montón de oro guardado bajo la seguridad de sus cuentas bancarias. Calculaba que el gasto sería mínimo y la futura ganancia cuantiosa. Esbozó una leve sonrisa ante la anticipación. La gente del aeropuerto pasaba apresurada por su lado, sin reparar en el niño vestido con traje de diseñador más que unas pocas veces. Si bien ahora no destacaba tanto, en su próxima parada sí que lo haría. Descartó la posibilidad de comprarse ropa de adolescente normal para pasar desapercibido, al llegar a su destino quería verse con clase y no vistiendo los andrajos que usaban sus contemporáneos diariamente.

Mayordomo volvió al cabo de una media hora. Le informó de los infructuosos resultados: nadie había querido cambiar el boleto por una millonada en efectivo. Artemis estaba incrédulo.

—¿Qué clase de adultos son? —exclamó, quejándose por la falta de debilidad de aquellos ante pasta verde.

—¡Comprar a la gente está mal! —exclamó a su vez Pepe Grillo, apareciendo al lado de su hombro.

—Sólo iba a ser un  _intercambio_  —le aclaró. La expresión del grillo no mejoró.

Mayordomo fue a averiguar cuándo saldría el siguiente vuelo y si había boletos disponibles. Cuando volvió, lo que dijo desanimó a su amo. Saldría en la tarde, pero no había boletos. Si compraban ahora podrían viajar dentro de la semana próxima. Artemis bufó, completamente contrariado. Siete días eran demasiado tiempo, no se daría ese lujo. Artemis se dejó caer (sin perder la elegancia) en un banco. Pepe Grillo insultó de pronto su buen corazón, ya que se le rompía cada vez que veía un chiquillo entristecido (aunque el chiquillo en cuestión fuera el criminal más joven de la historia). Tenía que remediarlo.

—Conozco un método para conseguir un avión —dijo, con cierta resistencia. ¿Hacía lo correcto?

—Decirles las palabras mágicas será inútil y estúpido, "Conciencia" —le contestó Artemis.

—Déjalo hablar —le aconsejó Mayordomo. Estaba de más, Artemis estaba tan desesperado que se disponía a considerar las palabras de un grillo parlante.

—Tengo mis contactos y uno de ellos consigue todo con sólo desearlo —explicó Pepe Grillo—. Claro, únicamente cumple intenciones buenas.

—¿… Te refieres a un genio de la lámpara? —Sonaba tan absurdo en sus labios, que un imperceptible sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Sin embargo, sonó serio. A estas alturas ya creía en todo lo que le dijeran. Pepe Grillo negó con su cabecita repetidas veces, soltando al final una carcajada.

—¿Cómo, si cuestan una millonada hoy en día? —habló como si Artemis fuera un niñito ingenuo—. Se trata de Madrina, es un hada. La llamo y viene a ayudarnos.

Artemis se preguntó cómo lo haría. Para sorpresa de Mayordomo y él, sacó un diminuto celular justo a su medida. Marcó los números, replicó unas tres veces y atendieron al otro lado de la línea. Pepe Grillo explicó la situación sin dar mucho detalle. Al trancar, les tranquilizó con un "ya está en camino". Y transcurrieron pocos minutos antes de que el grillo saltara en el hombro de Artemis y señalara al hada, ya habiéndola divisado. A Artemis le bastó escasos segundos para encontrarla entre la mar de gente desplazándose de un lugar a otro. Madrina destacaba a simple vista. Llevaba una falda a pliegues que le caía hasta las rodillas, cada pliegue se dividía en varias tonalidades de rojo. La chaqueta con los botones abiertos era igualmente roja, al contraste de la camiseta amarilla debajo de ella, con la particularidad de que esta había sido cosida y vuelta a coser, dejando como huella los remiendos de tela. Parecía danzar con su paso liviano contra el piso, y cortó la distancia que los separaba con un saltito. Pepe Grillo la saludó y ella le devolvió el saludo. Su voz era cantarina.

—¡Este debe ser el pequeño Artemis Fowl! —exclamó, emocionada—. ¿Es tu nuevo niño, Pepe?

—Sí, a partir de hoy —asintió el grillo. Artemis hizo nota mental de deshacerse del bicho de una vez a la menor oportunidad.

—Vayamos al grano. Dime tu deseo, querido.

—Espera, espera, déjame advertirle cierta cosa primero —intervino el grillo—. Recuerda el no llamar la atención con lo que pidas, pasar desapercibidos es nuestra prioridad (Madrina es una criatura mágica, ya sabes…).

¿Cómo pasar desapercibidos con semejante personaje? Si bien a Artemis lo habían pasado por alto antes, encontrándose solo, ahora lo recibían un montón de miradas mal disimuladas, reparando en la mujer. El color del cabello de Madrina era un rojo intenso, recogido en un moño. Se le escapaban algunos mechones de él, tan largos que le llegaban a la cintura. Por lo demás, en todos sus movimientos parecía excesivamente distraída. Artemis decidió ahorrarse un comentario de los suyos e intentar hacerle caso al bicho.

—Deseo conseguir un medio de transporte que me lleve a Tokio, Japón.

—Oh… —soltó Madrina. Adoptó expresión meditabunda y dio lentos giros alrededor de sí—. ¡Bibibi Babidi Bu!

Artemis, más por vergüenza que por precaución, se alejó de ella y desvió un poco su rostro, para quedar observándola por el rabillo del ojo. Le interesaba la clase de magia que efectuaría en pleno aeropuerto.

Qué decepción sintió cuando se detuvo sin previo aviso.

—¡Listo!

¿Acaso había hecho algo además de comportarse como una loca?

—Gracias, Madrina —dijo Pepe Grillo—. ¡Artemis! —le insistió.

—Gracias —dijo él, sin estar seguro—. Entonces…

Madrina no lo escuchó. Ya se alejaba de ellos mezclándose entre la gente. Ni su particular modo de andar pudo distinguirla. ¿Y ahora?

* * *

Pasó una buena hora sin que ocurriera nada. Mayordomo ya había perdido la esperanza de que la magia de la hada se cumpliera. Le había sugerido a su amo ir a comprar los boletos para dentro de una semana o llamar al prestigioso taller mecánico donde habían dejado el avión particular de los Fowl, debido a una avería en los motores mientras trataba de salvar a su amo de otro altercado con la mafia italiana. Lo habían perseguido hasta Irlanda y le costó dejarlos fuera de combate, después de todo eran miembros del grupo Varia, de la familia Vongola, una de las mafias más grandes y poderosas a nivel mundial. Lo tendrían listo para dentro de dos semanas, pero tal vez harían un cambio de planes si duplicaba el pago efectuado.

—No pedí un deseo en vano, nos quedamos aquí —le ordenó Artemis. Pepe Grillo se preguntó si debía regañarlo ante la muestra de terquedad, no sabía decir si en vez de eso era determinación. Aunque al fin y al cabo el chico tenía razón, sólo les quedaba esperar. Madrina nunca fallaba.

—No te molestes, Artemis, pero estamos perdiendo el tiempo —observó Mayordomo—. Japón queda bastante lejos como para estar sentados aquí esperando el no sé qué hecho por un hada. Los seres mágicos se equivocan, lo sabes bien.

Una voz femenina les interrumpió de pronto.

—¿Has dicho Japón? —Una chica de trenzas negras y vestido azul claro les hablaba con curiosidad—. ¿Necesitas ir a Japón?

La chica sólo se dirigía a Artemis. Él asintió.

—¡Qué casualidad! Yo voy a Japón ahora mismo, ¿te doy la cola, hombre de hojalata?

Artemis pasó por alto el nombre y aceptó.

—Bien, entonces acompáñame. Me llamo Dorothy, ¿y tú?

—Artemis, Artemis Fowl. Y mi guardaespaldas Mayordomo. —Pepe Grillo hinchó la espalda esperando a que lo presentaran, pero Artemis no lo tomó en cuenta.

Al subir al avión privado había otros tripulantes más. Un señor con una melena dorada parecida a la de un león y una chica rubia de ojos azules. La chica se presentó como Alicia. El hombre ni siquiera volteó a verlos. Parecía al borde un colapso nervioso.

—Disculpen a Leonardo, le teme a los aviones —les explicó Dorothy.

Y así, Artemis Fowl estaba a un paso más cerca de la verdadera Historia Interminable. Sólo que no se sospechaba que le saldrían rivales por el camino, persiguiendo el antiquísimo libro.

* * *

El viaje fue una ocasión perfecta para relacionarse con nuevas personas. Para desgracia de Artemis, estas personas resultaron tan extrañas como Madrina. O al menos, se le acercaban. Dorothy se la pasaba consultando el tiempo, temerosa de toparse con alguna tormenta, también enviándole correos a su familia expresándoles que aún no se había vuelto a perder. Leonardo la interrumpía para pedirle calmantes, y ella aparte de dárselos le daba masajes por la espalda y le leía libros de auto ayuda. Leonardo no se tranquilizaba, a pesar de todo; su cuerpo temblaba de arriba hacia abajo. La última tripulante, Alicia, se mantenía al margen de la situación metida en su laptop. Tecleaba sin parar. Sólo cuando se hubo levantado para ir al baño, pasó atrás de ella y vio qué tanto hacía. Era un foro sobre conejos.

—Vaya gente… —murmuró Artemis por lo bajo, una vez en su asiento.

—¿Y lo dice el chico que tiene por conciencia un grillo? —le devolvió Mayordomo.

Mayordomo tenía un punto. Nuevamente. Pepe Grillo se pasó el viaje dentro de su bolsillo, sin molestarlo.

Cuando aterrizaron y entraron al aeropuerto de Tokio, se despidieron de Dorothy y Leonardo, quienes iban a agarrar un tren para Osaka (aunque el hombre estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico ante la perspectiva de viajar en tren). Artemis se sentía tan satisfecho por haber llegado que ni le importó las últimas palabras que le dedicó Dorothy: "¡Nos vemos en otra ocasión, hombre de hojalata!". No vieron rastro de Alicia después de que la chica tomara su ligero equipaje.

* * *

La librería en cuestión quedaba en la zona residencial de Fuuyama, a unas horas de donde se encontraban si iban en vehículo con semejante tráfico (Tokio era una ciudad caótica). Artemis tenía suerte de ser el jefe de alguien como Mayordomo. Le dejó a cargo del transporte. Mayordomo no tuvo ningún inconveniente, en su juventud había ido de aquí y para allá por todo Japón en misiones diversas; en una, tuvo que proteger al hijo de uno de los accionistas de la Sony porque se hubo empeñado en convertirse en un artista kabuki y llevar su talento por toda la gran isla. Y la gente se equivocaba al dar por sentado que debió ser un empleo fácil: apartar al actor de los despechos pasionales de sus amantes fue una ardua tarea. Sin embargo, le dio menos trabajo que Artemis.

Guió al joven amo al tren subterráneo. Estaba anocheciendo y habían elegido una hora pico para montarse en el metro. Luchó de principio a fin, desde que estudió el mapa para ubicar con mayor precisión su destino hasta que avanzó a punta de trompicones y logró entrar en un tren. Más impresionante aún, le consiguió un asiento a Artemis, que había sido transportado como si se hubiera tratado de otro paquete más. Ni hablar de Pepe Grillo. Generalmente llamaban la atención por la gran musculatura de Mayordomo, esta vez destacaban tanto como la gente dormida en los asientos.

La noche los recibió con su aire fresco. No hacía tanto frío como en Irlanda. Como avanzarían más rápido yendo a pie, desecharon la idea de tomar un taxi o incluso de ir a comprar un coche. El tiempo les apremiaba, a estas alturas de seguro la librería estaría cerrada y, de ser así, tendrían que entrar de incógnito como sólo ellos dos (y los ladrones) sabían hacerlo. Pepe Grillo aún no sospechaba su plan B, Artemis decidió que su nueva supuesta conciencia era demasiado inocente para él. Al entrar en la zona residencial, su vista fue invadida por casas y edificios de diversos tamaños y sin ningún orden en particular en cuanto a distribución. Casas pequeñas, otras viejas, al lado de edificios altísimos y algunos recién construidos. Los edificios en sí tenían formas variadas para encajar a la fuerza en el sitio donde habían podido construirse, algunos eran tan estrechos que Artemis tuvo que admirar el ingenio de los arquitectos. Consultó la dirección. Ya estaban cerca, a dos casas y un edificio de catorce plantas más adelante. Llegaron sin problemas, aunque les costó identificar la «librería» en cuestión. En el lugar donde le había sido indicado en la dirección mandada, sólo había una casa vieja llena de cachivaches en el patio y parte del techo.

—Debe de haber un error —se dijo Artemis, irritado. Lo que faltaba era haber viajado toda aquella distancia para terminar en un destino incorrecto.

Se acercaron a la casa.

—Me parece que este es el sitio… —dijo Pepe Grillo.

—¿Y por qué? Te pido que argumentes tu  _parecer_  con pruebas sustanciales —le indicó Artemis. Pepe Grillo no dejó escapar el tonito.

—Tienes que mejorar esa manera de dirigirte a los demás, es pedante.

—Tú lo que buscas es que deje de ser yo mismo —le rebatió.

Mayordomo ya había entrado al patio de la casa y arrimado unas cuantas cosas (en las que sobresalía un reloj cuadrado del pato Donald) para dejar al descubierto una de las paredes.

—El grillo tiene razón, Artemis. Es posible que este sea el lugar.

Al decirlo Mayordomo, Artemis ya tomaba más en serio aquel  _parecer_.

Escrito en la pared, en incorrecto inglés, estaba escrito «Librarie».

—Vaya que sí es posible.

Pepe Grillo, aunque ya comenzaba a sospechar las malas intenciones del niño, esbozó una sonrisa triunfante sin intentar reprimirla.

—¡A partir de ahora sería genial que me tomaras en cuenta!

—Ni lo consideraré, grillo. Evito guiarme por la opinión de seres menos desarrollados que el ser humano.

Obviamente, estaba cerrada. Lo curioso del asunto era la ausencia de seguridad. Ni candado ni sistema de vigilancia. Mayordomo abrió la puerta y los tres entraron.

* * *

A oscuras, Mayordomo sacó de la pequeña maleta, que había cargado hasta ahora, dos lentes infrarrojos. Le pasó uno a Artemis y ambos se lo colocaron. Los estantes repletos de libros no tenían mayor tamaño, su madera era vieja y endeble. Igual los libros. Con cuidado, Artemis repasó por la primera hilera y Mayordomo por el estante después del de él. Pepe Grillo, como nada pintaba en aquel cuadro, se posó en una mesa con la máquina registradora encima. Esperó a que el niño cumpliera con tal fechoría, ¡invadir propiedad privada como si tal cosa! Negó con la cabeza, indignado. Pepe Grillo se disponía a seguir con sus quejas silenciosas si no fuera por un bulto oscuro que avanzaba sigilosamente tras su niño y su guardaespaldas. Peligro.

—¡Cuidado!

No hizo falta su grito de advertencia. Al tiempo que exclamaba, el bulto saltó hacia Artemis. Mayordomo se interpuso como si lo hubiera previsto desde que entraron a la tienda y tomó al desconocido por las muñecas. El bulto chilló, malhumorado y sorprendido a la vez. Su voz era femenina. Y conocida.

—¿Alicia? —preguntó Pepe Grillo, entrecortadamente.

—Sí, soy yo —reveló Alicia sin otra opción, aunque no supiera de dónde provenía la tercera voz.

—Habla ya de tus intenciones —le pidió Artemis, fríamente.

—¡Primero habla tú de las tuyas! —repuso la chica—. Ladrón.

—Cada cual juzga por su condición —dijo Pepe Grillo. Por nada del mundo dejaría tal terminación a su niño.

Cabía la posibilidad de que Alicia fuera pariente del dueño de la librería. Una muy mínima. Alicia no volvió a tomar palabra, de seguro buscando a la tercera persona.

—Supongamos que sí soy un ladrón —comenzó Artemis— y que ahora mismo intento robar una reliquia valiosa. Ahora te encuentro aquí sin mucha pinta de estar hospedada. Me surge una pregunta: ¿qué es Alicia?

—Alicia sería otro ladrón, en caso hipotético, claro —le contestó—. ¿Qué es lo que supuestamente quieres robar?

¿Mentir o sincerarse? ¿Cuántas probabilidades habría? Se arriesgaría.

—Un libro, de seguro bastante viejo… La Historia Interminable.

—No le veo motivo para que vengas de hurtadillas acá si se puede conseguir en cualquier librería a la luz del día —razonó Alicia.

—Prefiero la edición única de este lugar —aclaró Artemis.

Alicia probablemente lo juzgaría como un excéntrico que podía cumplir sus caprichos por tanto dinero, en caso de estar equivocado. La chica hizo una mueca, antes de bajar su rostro y ocultarlo tras la maraña de cabello rubio. Pepe Grillo alargó el cuello todo lo que pudo intentando una mejor vista. Se oyó un ligero quejido.

—Dile a tu hombre que me suelte, me lastima —le pidió Alicia, tembleque.

Artemis se lo indicó a Mayordomo con un gesto simple, Pepe Grillo alcanzó a percibir algo más tras la orden. Intuyó que él también debía de estarse bastante atento para los siguientes acontecimientos. El guardaespaldas la soltó y la chica soltó un gran suspiro de alivio en medio de un sollozo ahogado. Luego, sonrió sin rastros del teatro anterior.

—Bueno,  _suerte_  con tu libro.

Les dio la espalda, cometiendo un gravísimo error cuando se trataba con algún sospechoso rival. Era una norma general jamás enseñarle la retaguardia, jamás dejarse confiar por la autosuficiencia de uno mismo, al menos que se fuera un enano y se abriera los pantalones para enseñar el trasero y soltar ventosidades extraordinarias (y apestosas). Allí sí que se aceptaba. Con una silenciadora apuntándole en la espalda, Artemis la exhortó a explicar sus motivos para figurarse como ladrona. En sus adentros se regocijaba llamándola novata. Alicia vaciló en revelarle sus intenciones, sin embargo, la amenaza de un disparo al final la convenció de hablar. Era una táctica infalible. Mayordomo decidió esperar a que todo pasara e ignorar la gran vergüenza que hería su honor en aquellos momentos, ¡era una niña al fin y al cabo! Una niña posiblemente peligrosa, según la perspicacia de Artemis.

—Mayordomo, por favor, baja el arma… —La voz de Pepe Grillo temblaba, ¿cómo esperar tal acción de parte de una persona que se veía más sensible que su niño? (aunque tal cosa no era tan difícil, en realidad…).

—Vine a robar la Historia Interminable.

Tal y como había esperado.

—Ya, ¿y la conseguiste?

—Estoy en eso —gruñó Alicia.

Artemis captó lo interesante del tiempo verbal. Levantó una mano indicándole a Mayordomo que la dejara y lo mandó a inspeccionar las demás estanterías. Alicia no se movió, consciente de su desventaja. Aguardaría el momento para actuar a su favor, si es que Artemis la dejaba. Transcurrieron unos instantes hasta que Mayordomo regresó, le susurró a su amo que no había nadie más por atrás. Por el comportamiento de Alicia (nerviosa al darse cuenta de las intenciones del enemigo), Artemis especuló que la acompañaba un cómplice. Mandó a Mayordomo a revisar a la habitación continua.

—Podemos compartirlo, si gustas —ofreció la chica.

Artemis denegó la nada tentadora oferta.

—Odio compartir mis cosas.

Se oyó un gritito de sorpresa. Acto seguido Mayordomo afloró con otra chica sujetada por los brazos. Era la viva imagen de Alicia, con ligeras diferencias que las distinguían de ser gemelas.

—Se escondía tras una pila de inventarios —explicó.

Artemis diría más bien que Mayordomo la había cachado en una pila de inventarios, realizando un sondeo.

—¡Alicia! —exclamó la chica—. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Me aseguraste que no habría inconvenientes!

—Ni que leyera el futuro, Miyuki… —le dijo en mala forma.

Habían acorralado a las dos chicas. Artemis realizó el interrogatorio pertinente, siendo la pregunta clave si Miyuki consiguió el libro en la lista de inventarios. Y si eran primas, eso también. Miyuki les dijo, con desilusión, que lo había revisado y efectivamente el libro había estado allí, el lado malo del asunto es que fue vendido hacía poco según los papeles. La obligó a que los trajera y así comprobarlo por sí mismo. Qué desalentado se sintió cuando vio la factura a nombre de un tal Pinocho. Alicia y Miyuki intercambiaron miradas, como preguntándose "¿ahora qué?". Artemis sabía cómo continuar. Sacó su laptop y tecleó el nombre por varios buscadores en red. En Internet todo se conseguía.

A todas estas, Pepe Grillo se las apañó para situarse en el hombro de Artemis, saltando obstáculos y viéndoselas negras. Lo reñiría luego sobre dejarlo tirado por ahí mientras hacía sus negocios ilícitos, estaba cansado. La pantalla del ordenador le encandiló la vista, tardó su tiempo en habituarse a ella.

—¡Estás buscando a Pinocho!

—Desde hace diez minutos. —Alicia arqueó una ceja antes de ver a quién se dirigía—. Oh, un grillo humanoide.

—¡Qué cosa más bonito! —exclamó Miyuki.

Ahora fue el turno de Artemis de enarcar una ceja, más porque consideraban al grillo lindo que porque no les alarmara el hecho de que hablara. Igual, Alicia captó la expresión y le aclaró:

—Me he topado con animales igual de extraños. Una vez un gato que no sólo hablaba, sino que desaparecía su cuerpo a voluntad.

—Yo también me topé con algo parecido… Sólo que era una mujer vestida de gata, muy atractiva —intervino Miyuki.

Mayordomo decidió que los tres niños eran tan para cual. Él, al igual que Artemis, no se sorprendía de las revelaciones. Después de todo, hacía un año luchó contra un trol. A estas alturas creía en todo.

—¡Yo lo conozco! —exclamó Pepe Grillo, feliz—. ¡Somos amigos!

Si Artemis no se había mostrado realmente interesado por el grillo, ahora su imagen de él había dado un ligero cambio. Pepe Grillo tragó saliva cuando se dio cuenta de cuatro pares de ojos viéndolo con codicia (obviamente, se trataba de Artemis y Alicia). Miyuki fue la que rompió el silencio:

—¡Qué casualidad! ¡Eso nos facilita mucho las cosas!

Artemis y Alicia asintieron, aunque no pensaban lo mismo que Miyuki (la idea de la chica consistía en que ya habían conseguido quien los albergara esa noche después de arrebatarle La Historia Interminable, como se darán cuenta más adelante, Miyuki no tenía muchas luces).

 

* * *

La casa de Pinocho, según recordaba Pepe Grillo, quedaba unas dos cuadras delante de la librería. Artemis se fió a medias de la información proporcionada, el grillo se había demorado en mostrarse seguro en lo dicho. En Alicia residía opinión parecida, bastó un gesto de ella para saberlo. "Será mejor que sigas buscando por la red; no es por nada, pero sigue siendo un grillo y, sin ofender, no me inspira mayor confianza que tú".

 

 

Mayordomo se fijó en el detalle de que ambos chicos sellaron una tregua imperceptible, al menos hasta conseguir el libro. Lo que ni siguiera llegaba a imaginar era que el cerebro de Alicia ungía el momento exacto para traicionarlos y Artemis se preparaba para aquél previsto.

Las calles oscuras y vacías presentaban un cambio en cuanto al agite de las noches de otros países, como Alemania o Inglaterra, cuando los asuntos ilegales de su amo lo llevaban a moverse por la noche y los civiles se atravesaban sin ninguna idea de los peligrosos planes del niño irlandés. Todo, absolutamente todo, rodeado por una agradable calma. Demasiado agradable para ser espontánea. Profundizó la vigilancia y llevó su mano hacia el interior de su chaqueta, la pistola que escondía no sería la mejor opción en caso de una emboscada, pero peor es nada. A su lado, Miyuki daba pasos alegres como si caminara por un cambo floreado en vez del frío asfalto.

—¡Esta es, la recuerdo! —señaló Pepe Grillo, sin ocultar la emoción. No había método para chequear tecnológicamente la veracidad del grillo (Artemis lamentó dejar su equipo de detención de calor en casa), así que avanzarían sólo con ella.

—Mayordomo, revisa si hay equipos de seguridad por el perímetro —ordenó Artemis.

—¿Bromeas? —Alicia jaló la reja de la entrada. En cambio, Miyuki se metió por un considerable espacio entre la reja y un muro de mediano tamaño.

Sencillamente, a ese tal Pinocho no se le debía pasar por la cabeza ser blanco fácil para cualquiera con malas intenciones.

—Mayordomo, vigila la zona —gruñó Artemis.

—¿Y si adentro me necesitas? —le preguntó su guardaespaldas.

—Lo dudo. Ya planeé todo.

Artemis le pidió a Pepe Grillo que se colocara dentro del bolsillo de su traje Armani. Alicia abrió la puerta de la casa, que ni siquiera poseía un seguro. Los tres niños se precipitaron adentro.

Encontraron a Pinocho en la sala, sentado en un sillón de tela verde y enfrascado en la lectura. Ni se inmutó cuando lo rodearon. En realidad, ni se había percatado de los intrusos. Artemis y Alicia pusieron los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo el libro eligió aquel niño que ni se daba cuenta de numerosos pies golpeando el suelo de madera (pues, fieles a la costumbre, se quitaron los zapatos)?

—¡Pinocho, soy yo! —exclamó Pepe Grillo.

Esta vez el niño reaccionó. Dio un sobresalto cuando levantó la vista y los vio a los tres, más el grillo que agitaba sus brazos con la mitad de su cuerpo metido en el bolsillo del niño de cabellos negros. Apretó el libro con sus dedos.

—¿Quiénes son…? ¿Por qué Pepe Grillo los acompaña?

Miyuki se encargó de presentarlos, como si fueran una esperada visita de medianoche. Pinocho no se sorprendió cuando el grillo agregó su nuevo oficio de conciencia de Artemis, sino que por un momento pareció satisfecho por él. Alicia esbozó una sonrisa burlona ante esto y Artemis se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Pinocho se relajó, pensando que eran los amigos de Pepe Grillo. Les ofreció sentarse, arreglarles el baño y un cuarto si requerían pasar la noche allí; les advirtió que no tenía camas occidentales.

—¡Sean bienvenidos!

"Qué niño más tonto", decidieron al mismo tiempo Artemis y Alicia.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Aunque Miyuki competía muy bien por el primer puesto. Los niños declinaron la oferta.

—Venimos aquí por otro interés —comenzó Artemis. Uno, dos y tres y ya iniciaba su plan—. Lo que lees ahora, Pinocho, ¿qué es?

El niño adoptó un aire sombrío, sospechando súbitamente de los recién llegados. Volvió a aferrar el libro con ambas manos.

—La Historia Interminable.

—Justo lo que buscaba. Ahora, interrumpe tu lectura y hazme el favor de entregármelo.

—¡Jamás! —se negó Pinocho, haciéndose un ovillo en el sillón—. ¡Fantasía peligra y sólo yo puedo salvarla!

—¡Oh, qué gran deber! —exclamó Miyuki, preocupada.

—No dudo que Fantasía esté en problemas, pero ¿tú su salvador? —siguió Artemis—. ¿No crees que nuestra venida hasta tu casa tenga un significado? Obviamente, la Emperatriz Infantil nos mandó para tomar el libro después de ponerlo en tus manos con su poderosa magia. No halló la forma de darnos el libro directamente a nosotros. Hemos tenido sueños, Pinocho. Vaticinios de lo que ocurre y ocurrirá en Fantasía. El libro nos llama, y tú sólo eres el intermediario entre él y nosotros.

Las manos de Pinocho temblaban. Ahora Pinocho dudaba de su deber, de la tarea que había creído hacía unos instantes que recaía únicamente en él. Ya no se sentía especial, sino confundido. Pero La Emperatriz Infantil lo había mirado a través de sus páginas, lo había llamado por su nombre… Lo esperaba pacientemente.  _Pero ¿tú su salvador?_  Comparado con los otros niños, que se proclamaban los verdaderos elegidos, él no tenía nada que hacer…

—Eh, no entiendo —intervino Pepe Grillo, sin captar la intención de Artemis—. ¿Cómo que te llama si encontraste el libro mediante una computadora?

—Y de seguro planea esclavizar a las criaturas mágicas una vez en Fantasía —agregó Alicia, con vocecita inocente.

Aquello definió la postura de Pinocho.

—¡No pienso darles nada!

"… no voy a tener por conciencia a un idiota", pensó Artemis, levemente irritado. Recurriría al plan B. Sacó a Pepe Grillo del bolsillo y lo apretujó en su puño. Éste apenas y pudo sacar su cabeza, respirando con dificultad, la mano aplastaba sus pulmones. Miró a Artemis pidiéndole explicaciones. Su niño humano no se las dio.

—Una lástima que no estés en posición para negarte, Pinocho —prosiguió—. Podrás pretender ser el salvador de las criaturas mágicas, pero ¿botarías a tu amigo en las manos de una persona como yo? Prácticamente, está a mi merced. Ahora mismo observas cómo chilla y se debate en mi puño. Pregúntate, ¿qué tan difícil resultaría aplastarlo por completo? Como se aplasta a una hormiga… ¿cierto?

—N-no te atreverías… —tartamudeó Pinocho.

—Oh, sí que lo haría —corroboró Alicia—. Ya viste su horroroso plan para con Fantasía, ¡y ya desde hace mucho que quiere desligarse del bicho ese!

Artemis se preguntó qué quería conseguir Alicia. "Aquí se despide de su tregua", pensó. Pinocho no aguantó ni un segundo más, soltó el libro y se abalanzó contra Artemis. Éste arrojó el bicho en su cara y Pinocho cayó de cruces sobre el suelo; había conseguido atajar a Pepe Grillo sin causarle daño. Lo estrujó contra su mejilla, derramando unas lágrimas de alivio. Pepe Grillo estaba en iguales condiciones. Al tiempo, Artemis y Alicia se precipitaron hacia la Historia Interminable y ganó el primero por muy poco. El libro que sostenía entre sus manos era viejo, con una tapa de color rojo oscuro y unas letras doradas que rezaban en letra corrida "La Historia Interminable", en medio tenía el dibujo de un dragón majestuoso, de color blanco, y en su lomo a un personaje de color verde y capa púrpura abrochada en su cuello. Y al igual que Alicia en la librería, cometió el error de relajarse (o, en su caso, dejarse llevar por la victoria). Sonrió con anticipación, hojeando el libro.

—¡Artemis, tenemos problemas! —exclamó Mayordomo, entrando precipitadamente a la sala ¡sin haberse quitado los zapatos!

No hacía falta que lo dijera. Artemis sintió la punta de la pistola de Alicia en su espalda.

* * *

Aquí, querido lector, hay que hacer una pausa obligada para explicar ciertos aspectos sobre Alicia. Ella era la heredera de una familia rica de Inglaterra, famosa por sus generaciones de renombrados escritores. Su familia vivía rodeada por el universo de las letras y esto mismo distanciaba a la niña de ellos. Alicia había nacido para la ciencia, o eso se decía, en realidad desdeñaba todo lo escrito y lo que en verdad adoraba era viajar a otros países. La niña tenía una especialidad innata para meterse en aventuras, aunque para el ojo humano no fueran más que fantasías. Nadie lo sabía aún, pero a la edad de diez años pudo viajar a otra dimensión al caer en un agujero en la que se había metido un conejo previamente. Desde ese entonces buscaba con afán otras dimensiones a las cuales ir, y Fantasía era una de ellas. Como sus viajes y sus búsquedas eran incesantes, contrató a dos guardaespaldas que la resguardarían de cualquier peligro, Tweedledum y Tweedledee. Por supuesto, la seguridad nunca era suficiente y pronto obligó a sus empelados a enseñarle a defenderse por cuenta propia. Esto incluía el manejo de armas, nunca demasiado pesadas o de difícil manejo. La soledad y la falta de amigos la convirtieron en una persona independiente, interesada sólo en sí misma y con muy poca consideración con el prójimo. Por no decir que empleaba cualquier recurso con tal de conseguir lo esperado.

Ahora sí podemos continuar con la historia.

 

* * *

—Suelta el libro —le pidió, con voz metálica.

 

Artemis lo colocó en el sillón y levantó las dos manos por costumbre. Pero Alicia no llegó muy lejos en su propósito. Mayordomo es el tercer hombre más temido del mundo por muy buenas razones, desarmar a una niña era tarea sencilla. Cuando dejó a Alicia sin arma alguna, llevó a Artemis a una esquina de la habitación para revisar su estado. La precaución nunca estaba de más.

—¡El libro! —le recordó Artemis, desesperado.

Mayordomo se giró hacia donde señalaba el amo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Alicia seguía tirada en el piso amarrada de brazos y piernas con las cintas de atar de los zapatos de Mayordomo y luchando por liberarse, el esfuerzo le hería las muñecas y los tobillos, pues sólo profesionales podían librarse de un nudo hecho por Mayordomo. Sin embargo, Miyuki seguía libre. Y ahora tenía La Historia Interminable entre sus manos.

—Lo echaste a perder, prima… —le informó, leyéndolo—… y tú también, Fowl. La Emperatriz Infantil prohíbe la entrada a sus dominios a humanos de negras intenciones. Y le aclara a ambos que las criaturas de Fantasía gozan del derecho de libertad irrevocable.

—¿También planeaba tomar algunas criaturas para que trabajaran para ella? —preguntó Mayordomo, viendo a Alicia pasmado ante la similitud entre ella y su amo.

—Por supuesto —gruñó Artemis.

Miyuki se dirigió hacia la habitación continua y se sentó en el suelo a leer. Cuando Mayordomo y Artemis se hubieron ido, Pinocho desató a Alicia con unas tijeras y Pepe Grillo le dijo que la perdonaba. Alicia no se tomó un respiro, sino que se levantó y voló hacia donde se había metido su prima. Sólo halló el libro abierto en una de sus páginas. Pepe Grillo explicó que tal vez ella sí había conseguido viajar a Fantasía.

Mayordomo sacó a Artemis por la puerta trasera de la casa. No era que pensara despistar al enemigo de esa manera. Cuando Mayordomo entró gritando que había problemas, había dicho una confirmación de sus sospechas. El grupo Varia, de la familia Vongola, los habían localizado y habían mandado a dos de sus miembros tras la pista de ellos. Tenían que huir inmediatamente de allí y convencer a Artemis después sobre reconciliarse con semejante mafia antes de que lograran asesinarlos.

Podría narrarles cómo huyeron de Levi A Than y Superbia Squalo, los enemigos en cuestión, pero esa es otra historia y merece ser contada en otra ocasión.


End file.
